


Homesick

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason finds himself missing home, but a talk with Corey helps him feel better.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted Homesickness for Bad Things Happen Bingo

“You know, I always thought I would love getting away from Beacon Hills,” Mason says, staring up at the starry sky above them.

He hears Corey shift next to him, “But you don’t?”

“I do,” Mason says. “I love it here. It’s amazing. I’m glad I get to go to college and live with my boyfriend. But…”

“You miss it,” Corey finishes.

Mason sighs, “Yeah, I do. As much as that town is cursed, I still grew up there. It’s home.”

“It can still be home, you know? Plenty of people go back to their hometown after college.”

“I know,” Mason says. 

“Then what’s bothering you?” Corey asks him. When Mason doesn’t say anything, he moves until he’s leaning over him. “Come on, Mase. Talk to me.”

“I just want to be with you.”

Corey frowns, “And you can’t be with me in Beacon Hills?”

“No, I mean yes! I guess so. It’s not that I don’t want to! I do. I just…” Mason stops and takes a deep breath. “I know how much you wanted a fresh start away from there. It doesn’t seem fair to ask you to go back.”

Corey brings a hand up to Mason’s cheek, and smiles fondly. “I don’t care where we live as long as we’re together. If that means being in Beacon Hills, I’m okay with that. Or if you want to live someplace else but within driving distance, I’m okay with that too.”

“That second option doesn’t sound bad,” Mason says. 

“No,” Corey says. “It doesn’t. But we don’t have to figure it out now. We still have another four years left at least before we graduate. Or well, I do. Knowing you, you’ll graduate early.”

“And then I’ll stick around to help you study and make sure you’re fed,” Mason tells him. 

“You do that anyway,” Corey reminds him.

“Well then I guess nothing is going to change,” Mason says.

“Good,” Corey says, brushing his nose along Mason’s. “I love us the way we are.”

“I love you.”

Corey smiles, “I love you too.”

Mason leans up and kisses him softly. It’s a perfect moment. Just him and Corey kissing under the stars. He might miss Beacon Hills, but he knows this is something he can get used to.


End file.
